Changeling
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: Bella Swan is a faerie disguised as human *Changeling*. What happens when she meets the Cullen's and knows they're vampires? Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight/Tithe ect... Claimer: I DO own Mikayla, Sonya, Kierston, and my Bella. Some characters OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Holly Black's characters or world, and I don't own those of Stephenie Meyer, either.**

**Claimer: I own my version of Isabella Swan, her human family, and Mikayla Rye.**

**This may be boring; I am giving an outline of Holly Black's ****Tithe**** and ****Ironside****, and the characters, plus what happens to lead up to Mikayla.**

I have been in this shape for years, although I do get those breaks ever summer when I can get the glamour off and spread my wings. My name is Mikayla Rye and I am heir to the Unseelie throne – on my summer vacations. Now, however, I am Isabella Swan, Bella for short.

When I was younger, my mother Kaye, now Queen of the Unseelie court, was a changeling pixie growing up, until she turned sixteen. The free faeries found a way to revert my mother to her pixie form from the human one of Kaye Fierch, the human girl she grew up as. (I know this is a little confusing. It helps to read the books mentioned above!)

After discovering who she was, Kaye fell in love with my father, at that time a traded knight of the Seelie court, known as Roiben. It is wrong for faeries to give their full names, as they can be controlled that way. A few months/years (I'm not sure of the timeline, and I don't have the books on me…) later, my father became Lord of both courts, Unseelie and Seelie, and my mother his consort. Years passed and my father gave ruler ship of the Seelie court to his sister, Ethine, who was the original heir to the throne.

More years passed and I was born, Mikayla Rye. My parents decided to keep me safe from the intrigues of court by sending me to a human family when I was year old.

I took the place of Isabella Swan, who was, oddly enough, born the same day as me. Glamour from both my parents was placed over my faerie form and I was given a guardian, a faerie my mother grew up with, by the name of Lutie-Loo.

The human woman, Renee Dwyer, had left the father of Isabella eight months before we were switched, and she had moved from place to place since. Renee, or Mom, never knew the difference between Isabella and me, since she couldn't yet fluently talk at one year old.

When switched, Renee and Isabella had lived in New Jersey close by to Renee's mother, Marie. A few months after the switch, with the human Isabella happy in Faerie in my aunt's court, and me with the human, we moved to Arizona, where both of us stayed until I was seventeen. Renee and I visited Marie each summer break from my school. There, I would spend the days and some nights in Faerie with my parents, learning the duties as heir to the Unseelie court.

My human glamour was pulled off and I could fly with my rainbow pixie wings. I looked like a mix of my parents, with Roiben's skin, height, and build, except the muscles, because otherwise I would look like a boy. From my mother, I got the traditional green pixie hair, pitch black eyes with no whites, extra jointed fingers, and wings. As a faerie, I had glamour of my own, stronger than my mothers because I was part sidhe (pronounced SHE), from my father.

**Okay, this was a boring chapter and I promise it will get better. Please review if you think it is a good idea, or if I missed key points in the chapters!**

**Moony**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll start getting more chapters up once I keep typing…most of the first 5 or so chapters are written out…I will have more up by next weekend!**

**Moony**

_Previously:_

_My human glamour was pulled off and I could fly with my rainbow pixie wings. I looked like a mix of my parents, with Roiben's skin, height, and build, except the muscles, because otherwise I would look like a boy. From my mother, I got the traditional green pixie hair, pitch black eyes with no whites, extra jointed fingers, and wings. As a faerie, I had glamour of my own, stronger than my mothers because I was part sidhe (pronounced SHE), from my father._

During my junior year in high school, Mom remarried. I started calling her 'Mom' when I could speak because I didn't want her to be suspicious of me – her not-daughter.

Phil, the man she married, played baseball, though not well. He moved around a lot, and it was obvious to me that Mom missed Phil when he was gone.

The summer between junior and senior year, while in the Unseelie mounds with my parents, I mad a decision.

"Mom!" I called to Kaye.

"Yes, Mikayla? What can I help you with?" Her black pixie eyes stared into my own, so like hers.

"Renee is unhappy with the fact that she doesn't see her new husband often, and I know it is mainly my fault, as her daughter needs to stay put in the last few school years, along with the guidance of an adult."

"I was aware of the problem, but what can you do about it?" she questioned.

"Well, her ex-husband, Charlie, the father of the real Isabella Swan, lives in Forks, Washington. It is a nice place, although I wouldn't like to live there for a long time. However, you also know I had to visit him over winter break to spend that quality 'father-daughter' time over the years. So, maybe I could move to Forks and live with him until I'm eighteen and out of school?"

By this time, my father, King Roiben, had entered the room. "Move farther away, when we only see you every summer? Why not just move in with the grandmother, who lives just a mile from our court?"

"Charlie has more 'control' over the human Isabella than Grandma Marie does. Besides, I'm not sure Renee would approve of me living with her mother, who is close to her death bed. I would just have to move again, and we would be back to square one," I told them. It was true – Isabella's grandmother wasn't in the best of health, even at sixty-one years of age.

"I am fine with that," Mother said, "as long as you come back to us when you are out of high school. I want you to get that education I never bothered to complete. By the human law, you can leave after you graduate and are over eighteen years of age."

"Alright. Now, if you don't mind, Mikayla, or even if you do, you are going to have two guards in addition to Lutie-Loo," Father said. "You may choose, as long as they'll willingly wear human glamour and attend the human school with you.

He mad a good pint. I would be even further from the Faerie Mounds than my current home in Phoenix, Arizona. If anything were to happen to me, no guards could get across the entire United States beforehand. I though of my friends here in the court and knew who to choose immediately. "Kierston and Sonya," I said. The pair was two twins born a couple days after me. We had become inseparable during my summer stays, except for the times I spent with my parents. The girls were praised knights when I was away.

"Okay, Sweetie," Kay said. "I will tell the Twins to be ready by the end of the week, and will have someone perform the human glamour on them. You had better tell Renee you will be leaving her, so arrangements can be made for the Twins."

I nodded at her words, bowed to my parents, and walked away to find my friends.

­­­­­­­­­­

The Twins were in the practice courts with spectators along the walls. They sparred in hand-to-hand combat, switching to daggers and swords when bored.

Hurt fey (pronounced FAY and another word for faeries) lay on the floor, and I knew the Twins had taken all the brave ones down, and were now left with each other.

"Sonya! Kierston!" I called and efficiently stopped both girls. Neither would win and the battle would go on until both quit when annoyed – what one Twin went through, so did the other. The two had the same skills and endurance, much more than most fey, and were the best knights the Dark court had.

"Hello, Mikayla. Would you like a go?" Kier questioned. I trained with the Twins in my free time on orders of Father and was nearly as good as a one-on-one with them.

"No, but thanks for the offer. I need to talk to you two."

The Twins grew identical smiles and quickly glanced at the other before looking at me again. They sheathed the knives and followed my lead to an empty room inside the mound.

"What can we help you with?" Sonya asked.

I summarized, "I am moving in with Isabella's father, and my parents requested guards. I chose you two. So how does Forks, Washington sound for senior year?"

The twins squeaked. "A new place!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Away from our old torture," Kierston said.

The twins had gone to a school close to Faerie because they wanted to keep up with me. With all my moving around, however, the two couldn't move with me – until now. It would have been suspicious to Renee if two friends moved with me. Hence Lutie-Loo as my only guard. "So I take it you will both move with me? I questioned. Two heads moved up and down eagerly. "Okay, well I am gong 'home' to tell Renee, and we will be leaving by the end of the week. My mother will have someone put the strong glamour on you both so the iron and recycled air can't be felt." Faeries are allergic to metals; it burns us and we get iron-sickness. After all, we are creatures of nature, though the kind depends on the court the faerie is part of.

**Please enjoy and be patient! That is my only request; I'm not holding people to reviewing this week!**

**Moony**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait…my laptop got all screwy, which I am sure most of you know from the previous author's note (deleted, so don't go and worry yourselves about it). Here is the chapter!**

**Happy holidays, world!**

**Moony**

The week passed quickly. I spent time with my parents and friends in the Unseelie Court, along with visiting Aunt Ethine in Seelie land.

Rounds of goodbyes followed me as I walked with m parents of the gate of Unseelie.

"Goodbye, Love. We'll see you on your next break," Kaye said. She hugged me tight and I turned to Father.

"Sonya and Kierston will follow you." I nodded and he gave me a tight hug, competing with Mother, before kissing my forehead and letting go.

Both parents stepped from me and concentration flickered over their faces, memory dawning in their minds of what I should look like as human.

I felt my senses dull, all but my hearing. I could no longer gather the scents around the gate. The cemetery where the Unseelie mound stood was repaired after the war with the Seelie Court before my birth. Home was in the hill for me, and few humans had the desire to live in the ground. The iron fence around the cemetery dulled to my now human senses, no longer making me sick.

My fingers popped as the extra joint merged with the others, and my hair turned from bright pixie green to a silky, wavy brunette.

My eyes developed whites; the iris' grew from the edges as my pupils shrunk to a 'normal' size.

Glamour was still reachable to me, so an onceover with it changed my spider-silk faerie dress to jeans, ballet flats, and a T-shirt. My weapons turned invisible, but the weight was comforting to me.

A last smile at my parents and I walked out of Faerie until winter.

* * *

"You don't have to go to Charlie, Bella," Renee told me with a frown.

"You're right, Mom," I told her with an internal grimace at the name. She was not my mother at all. "I want to go live with Charlie for a while." I'm not aloud to call him Charlie to his face, but he wasn't 'Dad' to me either. I knew Renee didn't believe me, but she thankfully let the subject drop.

"Okay, Bella. Love you, and email me when you get to Charlie's!" I just looked at her and Renee gave as shaky smile before lunging forward and enveloping me in a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Bells."

"I'll miss you too, Mom." And I would miss the woman. Even though she's not my mother, Renee was kind and she raised me away from court.

Still stuck in a hug, the airport terminal's sound system crackled to life and called my flight number for boarding. I pulled away from Renee. "Bye, Mom. See you later." I bent down and picked up my carry-on bag, then walked away from Renee with no looks back.

A small form landed on my shoulder and tugged on my hair. "I don't want to go on a plane again!" Lutie-Loo exclaimed in a whisper to my ear. No human could hear or see her, unless they had the Sight.

Just as quietly, really just a twitch of the lips, I said "Me either, Lutie, but we have to. If I destroy the glamour and fly, I won't be able to build the humanness thick enough. Besides, Charlie is picking me up at the airport in Port Angeles!"

On the plane, I had the window seat, and two strangers sat on my left. For most of the ride to Chicago, where I would switch planes, I stared out the window and slept.

An hour and a half later, the plane landed on the runway of Chicago's airport. I picked up my bag and exited the iron deathtrap.

The gate to the left was boarding to Port Angeles. I got on, again claiming the window seat. Lutie-Loo fell asleep in my hair and I drifted off.

**Happy holidays, all, and a happy New Year if I don't get a new chapter posted before then (which I hope I will).**

**Moony**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to get this up! I've been very busy. Well, here is the chapter, the longest I have for this story!  
Moony**

* * *

Charlie waited for me with the cruiser outside the airport. He was the Chief of Police for his small town of Forks.

"Hey, Bells, how's it going?" Charlie asked. He offered to carry my bags, but I shook my head - glamour lightened the load.

"Good to see you too, Char-Dad." Awkward! We got in the car and drove to his house in Forks, a fifty minute drive of silence.

* * *

The house looked the same as it did when I last visited – three years ago. Charlie didn't change anything in the years I'd been gone, except for one thing. In the driveway was parked a rusted red truck. The rust showed the truck was made of iron – Lutie-Loo was going to suffer even more than normal.

"Thanks a lot, Ch-Dad! I love it!" I faked enthusiasm for his sake, and I definitely needed practice.

He unloaded the bags, which had – conveniently – returned to the greater weight. Charlie carried them up to my room while I stared at the truck with Lutie-Loo buzzing around above it. The air was silent except for the soft patter of raindrops, which I didn't take much regret for, and the occasional passing car.

Footsteps sounded on the mushy forest trail, belonging to two people – Sonya and Kierston.

"Mikayla! Come in here!" one of them called. I wasn't sure which twin it was; they sounded the same.

I looked around for people looking at me and, seeing none, ran into the woods on the path from Charlie's backyard.

The Twins appeared before me and I stopped running. The glamour the two wore was different from their normal forms and yet, they stuck with being twins.

Both Sonya and Kierston had the sidhe's white skin, slim noses, slanted eyes, high cheek bones, full lips, and slightly pointed ears. The features were all set on heart-shaped faces with delicate jaws and high foreheads. The Twins both had long legs, even at their shorter heights of 5'6" and 5'7". I myself was only 5'4", the smallest of the group.

The Twins were both sporting muscles, although they were hidden, as most women's are. Flat stomachs were shown off with tight shirts. They didn't change much about themselves, just the glimmer of skin, glow of eyes, and the hair. They each looked brighter with out glamour, but it would freak out the humans.

The Twins were opposites in all possible ways but one – weapons. Matching daggers with slightly curved blades rested on their right hips while swords – black handles and silver blades, a matching set to the daggers – rested on the left. Both carried concealed in the middle of their backs and on their ankles. All weapons were invisible with glamour of course, except for those with the Sight (ability for humans to see the Fey) or one who is a faerie themselves.

There, the similarities ended. Sonya's hair was pale blonde, almost silver in color and down to her waist in smooth waves. Her eyes were bright cornflower blue, and her ears were pierced all up the rims with gold hoops. She wore rings on her long-boned fingers, also gold. Her clothing style consisted of bright pinks and oranges over heavily designed jeans and sneakers done in patterns. A magenta parka clung to her hips.

Kierston was opposite her twin sister. Black hair, with glimmers of blue and purple streaks in the twilight, dangled to just below her shoulder blades, thin and strait. Kier's eyes glowed in her face as a dark red color, one of old blood. Her ears were bare, save a small gold hoop at each lobe. A gold stud marked her right nostril and left eyebrow. She had three thin gold bangles on her left wrist and a gold octagram (eight-pointed star surrounded by a circle) on a slim chain around her neck. Kierston wore black boots, the tops covered by tight black jeans. A dark grey T-shirt with the name of a band was covered by a loose black jacket.

"So who are you staying with?" I asked after my assessment of the Twins and vice versa.

Kierston answered, "We 'convinced', using glamour to influence their minds of course, a couple living on the fringe of town to allow us stay in their house and registration at Forks High School."

"That means we all go together everywhere," Sonya finished.

It was a good plan. "Okay, you two just run over here each morning, then," I said. The Twins didn't have wings, being pure sidhe, but they could run as fast as the occasional vampire visiting our court. I could run that fast too, but I had to keep up human pretenses as klutzy Isabella Swan. "Oh, this is going to be a fun year," I said sarcastically.

"Indeed," Sonya responded, matching my tone. She thought about it and asked, "How so?"

I sighed and continued, "Okay, well you know how I am Bella, right?"

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Well, she was a VERY clumsy baby, and it hasn't changed at all when I visit her in Seelie."

What does that have to do with anything?" Kierston questioned.

"I have to keep up clumsiness if she ever returns, so I am going to be very hurt this year. Renee never noticed, so I could go with hurt once every couple weeks. Charlie, however, will have no one around to dull the effects, so I am stuck."

"That's terrible!" Kierston exclaimed.

Sonya said, "Couldn't we use glamour on him?"

"No, it so wouldn't work. I tried a year back and now, he pays even more attention! Anyways, just run over here in the mornings, and we can train after school before Charlie gets home. Did you come across anything to practice in on your way here?" I asked.

"There is this meadow –" Sonya started.

Kierston continued, "– a wide open meadow –"

"– With flowers and grass –"

"– Away from people –"

"– Just through these woods –"

"– a very nice meadow indeed."

The Twins were strange today. "Okay, let's go. I'll just tell Charlie I'm walking around and will be back later." They nodded and I turned and ran to the house where Charlie was watching a game on his TV. I jogged up the stairs, trying not to breathe through my nose the stale air, and 'tripped' on the way up. I moaned and got up to continue on.

"You alright, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, C-Dad, I'm fine." I reached the room I was staying in, the same room since Bella's birth. It hadn't changed much; Charlie just added a bed, desk, and computer as I got older. I hurriedly unpacked my bag sitting on the floor to reach a dagger and my sword – the Twins and I would try out the meadow tonight. I quickly walked down the stairs after using glamour to make my weapons invisible. "I'm going for a walk, Dad," I called over the noise of his game.

"You sure, Bella? It's pretty dark." His objection was weak as I spent most time outside at night while I visited him.

"Yeah, I want to get myself reacquainted with the ground," I answered before running out the door and into the woods, where the Twins waited impatiently.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Have an awesome New Years for those of you who celebrate on this day, and I will have another chapter up next year!**

**Moony**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all had fantastic New Years; mine was okay, but slightly boring… Any who, on to more happy topics, here is a chapter! Please enjoy,**

**Moony**

We had worked up a sweat and were sitting in a circle, stretching out aching muscles and laughing at bruises we had all collected. "Wow, Mikayla, you are really keeping up the uncoordinated act," Kierston teased. She, Sonya, and Lutie-Loo laughed.

"You've gotten worse!" Lutie exclaimed before flapping the faerie wings on her back and fluttering around the clearing.

My cheeks blushed red, an effect I had practiced hard to do. "You guys are so nice today," I said with sarcasm and a fake frown spreading over my face.

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious! Good one, Lutie-Loo," Kierston choked out between bursts of laughter, not paying attention to my tone.

I couldn't help myself; I laughed with the Twins and tiny faerie. A rustle of leaves in the trees to my left quieted the group. We quickly jumped to our feet and faced where the footsteps sounded. The Twins moved into protective stances before me, all traces of laughter gone.

I concentrated on my ears – the footsteps, two pairs of them, were too light to be human, yet to heavy for faeries. _Vampire_, my brain told me. Indeed, there was a pair of vampires approaching us.

"Vampires, two of them," I barely breathed out.

The Twins heard what I said and sank into matching crouches, not a sound coming from them. "Come out –" Sonya said.

"– We know you're there!" Kierston called, completing the weird Twin thing.

Out of the trees stepped the vamps – two I knew from court. "Carlisle, Esme, it's so good to see you both again!" I exclaimed.

Sonya and Kierston looked over their shoulders at me, as if I were insane for greeting a potential killer.

"How do you know us? I've never seen you before," Carlisle said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I look a lot different from my usual form," I told the couple. "You know me as Mikayla."

Knowledge shined in Esme's eyes as she did an awkward curtsy in jeans. Carlisle copied with a bow. "How good to see you again, Mikayla of the Unseelie!"

I smiled and walked out from behind the Twins to the animal-drinking vampires. Esme and Carlisle pulled me into a hug and I smiled as I breathed in their sweet scents. I had missed the couple they had left the court a couple years ago and hadn't been back since.

I pulled away first and introduced my guards. "These are my friends, Sonya, Kierston, and Lutie-Loo." The tiny faerie had landed in my hair again and tangled her fingers in the brown locks. "Lutie, don't knot my hair!"

"Sorry, Kay!" her tiny voice sounded in my ear. Regardless of my words, my hair was pulled. I rolled my eyes and listened to the conversation around me.

"So why are you all here?" Esme asked.

"You know how Mikayla is a changeling, correct?" Sonya questioned.

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

"Well, she's living with Isabella Swan's dad until graduation, when she can be free of the humans and live at court without having to move around everywhere."

"That makes sense," Esme commented.

"So where have you been all these years?" I asked.

"Why, Mikayla, we have been here. I work at the local hospital. We can be around humans as this is one of the rainiest places in the continental USA," Carlisle said.

"You have always been a very good doctor, Carlisle. But why haven't you visited the courts at all?"

Carlisle was about to answer when Sonya broke in. "School starts tomorrow and it is past midnight."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Indeed, the moon had passed its high point (faeries are just good enough to know these things).

"She is right; I should go. Before then, I have a gift." I cupped my hands together and focused my mind on the air around me. I felt the glamour spread through the air in my hands like tiny pricks of lightning jumping back and forth. I created the image in my mind and felt the gifts form in the palms of my hands.

My eyes opened and I smiled. In my palm rested two gold bands, one of delicate craft for a woman, the other wider for Carlisle. On each ring rested a black rose made from a gem, the Unseelie Court's insignia. I handed each to the new owner. "Promise we can finish this conversation some other time," I requested.

"Yes, dear, and we live a mile out of town following the main road. The first exit on the left that nearly blends in with the trees is where our driveway starts. Follow that for a half mile and you will come across out home."

"Okay, we'll see you later, then. It was nice catching up!" A last hug for both of them and bows to me, and we ran out of the clearing to Charlie's house.

"So get here around 7:30. School starts at 8:00, right?" I asked the Twins.

"Yeah," Kierston replied.

"7:30, girls."

**So there it is. I know, the chapter is kind of boring, but Bella/Mikayla meeting the Cullen's in the past will have a fun part to play out later on in the story.**

**Also, sorry for the shortness, but I decided it would be better to start the school day in a new chapter.**

**Moony**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oops, I never described Lutie-Loo to you all! Okay, so she is about the size of a Barbie doll with butterfly wings. She is completely detailed…mostly a human shrunken with wings and glamour. I hope that clears up some questions!**

**Moony**

* * *

Kierston and Sonya were waiting on the driveway when I walked out in the morning. Charlie had already left for his work, so I had no worries about him seeing my friends outside the house when I had just moved here. I smiled at them and noticed their fashion sense was much the same as last night, except Kierston had changed her eyes from red to a pale green, almost blue though not to the shade of Sonya's, so as not to scare the humans with her difference. We got into the truck and I started the Thing **(From Stephenie Meyer, **_**Twilight**_**.)** with a rumble.

Lutie-Loo squeaked in pain from her perch on my shoulder and took off into the air and flew out the window. I knew she would meet us at school by the time we got there; she was just flying and getting away from the iron that she didn't have much protection from.

"So how was your night?" I asked the Twins.

"Nothing much happened after we left you at Charlie's place. Sonya and I ran back to our place and went to our room as if we never left. Though, we did take showers after all the working out," Kier said.

I nodded.

"How do you know Carlisle and Esme?" Sonya questioned.

"You don't know them? I'm shocked; they visited the mounds a lot when we were all younger," I responded.

"Oh. That explains how they know you as Mikayla and not Bella. I thought they knew you from times before, but I know they were REALLY before!" she continued.

"Yeah, well they visited my parents and usually played with me. Maybe you two were at a training class I wasn't in?"

None of us knew the answer, so we let the conversation drift off. A few minutes later, we were at the local high school. The Thing didn't stand out much in the parking lot and the newest car was a silver Volvo. The truck fit in; nothing in this town was very new except the Twins and me.

"Now we go to the office!" I joked as I got out of the Thing, smoothing my clothing into place. I was wearing faded black skinny jeans with a red long sleeved shirt with a band name across the front. The shirt was covered with a black jacket. My feet were shod in a pair of black shoes with stars in multiple colors covering the surface. The brown hair of Bella was brushed neatly, the waves cascading down my back. I had no makeup on; for a human, Bella had very good skin, close in color to that of a sidhe. A simple charm of a four-leaf clover completed the look on a gold chain around my neck. The charm could take me out of my human seeming if I needed to be Fey in an emergency. Invisible to eyes without the Sight was one of my knives, hanging in its sheath on a simple gold chain threaded through my belt loops, angled for a right-handed cross-draw. The end of the blade was strapped to my jeans so it wouldn't flop around as I walked.

For the day, Kierston had decided to dress down from her ultra-gothic look. She was still wearing the black skinny jeans, boots, and jacket, but she had a purple and blue striped shirt on under the jacket. Her black hair was pulled back from her face in a half pony-tail, the bottom half and a few front pieces left free. Hints of blue and purple danced through the strands, but I said nothing. She also had the same charm as me, though it was placed on one of her thin gold bracelets. Kier had taken out the nose and eyebrow piercings, and her gold octagram shone brightly against the purple of her shirt. A thicker gold chain hung around her waist with the knife from last night, and I noted with a practiced eye that she carried another knife in the middle of her back and the inside of her left forearm.

Lutie-Loo landed on my shoulder and I told her at a pitch too high for humans to hear, "Don't knot my hair please, Lutie. It's hard to get the tangles out."

She said nothing, but I heard _humph_ and she sat on my shoulder, gently holding on to my ear lobe for balance.

Sonya had kept her same style in everything, though she joined me in keeping the clover charm on a gold chain around the neck. Her belt was multiple strands of thin gold chains twined together, and she held two knives instead of one on it. One was a knife I knew she usually carried concealed, but I left her to it. Sonya also had a knife hidden on the inside of her right ankle.

I smiled at my friends as they in turn straitened each other's clothing before turning to me.

"Ready, Kay? Oops, I mean, are you ready, Bella?" Sonya said, adding a small laugh at her mistake, totally making me believe she was faking the dumb-blonde act. **(No offence to blondes out there, I'm one too!)**

Kier and I looked at each other and simultaneously rolled our eyes at her. "Let's get this over with," I said.

Sonya and Kierston followed me to a building clearly labeled OFFICE. What are we, six? We walked in and saw a variety of potted plants inside, as if it wasn't green enough just out the doors. The red haired lady at the desk stared as we walked over to her. I guess she wasn't used to seeing new students like us, even if we tried to be normal. I grimaced to myself and, seeing Kierston and Sonya weren't going to say anything, told the woman, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

She continued to look at us, and for a second I thought she had the Sight, but Kier stepped up to the desk and said, "I'm Morrigan Shade and this is my twin, Layla." Kierston and Sonya had picked out names the night before. For some reason, they chose the names for the meaning. Morrigan was a goddess of war, and Layla's a black night.

The lady at the desk, whose nameplate helpfully called her Ms. Cope, finally came back to reality with a jerk of her head at Kier's words. "Oh, I'm sorry, ohm, here's your, uh, schedules. Just uh, please have your teachers sign this slip here and return it to, uh, me at the end of the, err day." She couldn't help with the gaps in her words, but we quickly grabbed the papers on her desk and hurried out of the room, holding back laughter.

I glanced at my schedule, then at theirs and frowned. "We only have history, gym, English, and lunch together, Kierston! And Sonya, we only have lunch, English, and trigonometry together! This is not cool, what about science and journalism?!" I faked panic by flapping my hands in the air around my face, causing the Twins to laugh. "Seriously, you guys. This is a serous matter!" I kept a strait face on, but we started walking and I choked, killing the joke, and laughed like crazy.

"Okay, okay, Bells don't be so dramatic again! I don't want to die _laughing_!" Kierston cried out.

"Alright, let's be serious now, Morrigan," Sonya said, switching Kier's name to the alias as we were coming across students now.

I rolled my eyes at Kier; yet again we made fun of Sonya. She's such a blonde.

We turned heads as we walked by. Our pale skin wasn't a standout, but our looks were – in such a small town, with only about three hundred fifty kids in the entire high school, not many chose our intimidating looks. Kierston and I left Sonya at her class, science, and we continued walking to our history class. The teacher signed the paper handed to us by Ms. Cope and let Kier and me sit where we wanted without making us introduce ourselves.

The torture of small-town life began.

* * *

**There, I hope you all liked the chapter. Have a good weekend!**

**Moony**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's an update! Oh, and sorry it took so long to get this up.**

**Moony**

* * *

The class was very boring, and after a while, a bell rang somewhere and we were dismissed. Kier and I had received giant textbooks from the class, which we slipped into our bulging bags, and we stood to head to our next class. One of the boys stood and walked to where Kier and I were. "Hi, I'm Eric. Are you new here?"

Kier and I looked at each other. Duh we were new! He's never seen us before today! "Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said to him with a small smile, more of a grimace than anything.

"Morrigan Shade," Kier said with a bored and curt tone. We turned for the door, but the kid – Eric – got in our way and we stopped.

"Where are you going next?" he asked.

I sighed quietly. "Trig."

"Me too!" No surprise there, it was a _very_ small school.

"Where're you going?" I asked Kierston.

"Science," she responded with a groan.

I smiled at her. Together, the three of us walked out of the room to see Sonya leaning against the wall of the small building. "Finally! I thought you two would never get out of there!" she said.

"Sorry for the hold-up," I told her, tilting my head in Eric's direction, where he was looking between Sonya, Kierston, and me.

Sonya grinned brightly at Eric. "Hello, I'm Layla Shade, Morrigan's twin. Let's go, Bella."

We walked away from Eric and Kierston, the latter quickly walking away from the boy.

In Journalism, my first class without a twin, I sat with a girl, Jessica, and her friend Mike. We talked and they offered for me to sit with them at lunch. I agreed and we walked out of the room when the bell rang.

Kierston and Sonya were waiting outside like good guards. I introduced them to Mike and Jessica, and we all walked to the cafeteria, one of the school's biggest rooms. People still stared as we passed them, not used to three new kids in one day. We sat at a table with kids I vaguely knew from other classes. Conversations went around the table, mostly involving the teens who already knew each other.

I turned to Sonya, who was on my left and was about to say something, when the cafeteria doors opened and in walked five other people. Normally, I wouldn't have given the new people another look, but there was something different about them. The five kids were vampires. I could tell by their pale skin, dark circles under their eyes, and the golden color of the eyes, signifying they were safer at least to be around humans.

Sonya noticed my stare and turned. She gathered they were vampires in a small glance and asked Jessica, "Who are they?"

She turned to look at who Sonya was talking about. "Oh, those are the Cullen and Hale children. The three Cullen's were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, and the Hale twins are his wife's niece and nephew. But don't bother with them; they're all together. And they _live_ together, too." She said the last parts as if it were scandalous, to live with someone adopted that you were dating.

"Carlisle and Esme didn't say anything last night about having adopted," I said in a quiet voice. "So who all's together?" I asked. One of the kids, who looked like the youngest boy, turned and looked at me, before dragging his eyes over Kierston and Sonya.

Jessica continued on, dragging my attention away from the vampires. "The blonde boy, Jasper Hale, is with the short black-haired girl, Alice Cullen. Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin, is with Emmett Cullen, the really big kid with curly brown hair. Edward Cullen has no one; apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him."

I smirked at the last part. Jessica sounded as if she had been turned down and more than once. She would probably never know that it was for her own good. If Edward had lost control on blood lust, she would have been dead, and the family would have to move. The Twins and I shared a look and small laugh because we understood the dangers of vampires.

I glanced once over to the vampire table and saw all of them were looking at us, especially me. They probably heard me mention Carlisle and Esme, and knew that Jessica hadn't said their first names.

The bell rang then and I stood for my last class of the day – science. The Twins walked me to the building, where they left me at the door. Mike from lunch was in the class with me and he waved eagerly from his seat next to a girl with a terrible perm and braces. I nearly tripped on my way to the teacher's desk, playing up to the part of Bella Swan. He took my form, signed, and gestured me to a desk with two empty chairs.

I put my books down on the table and pulled the chair out. I sat and listened as the door opened one last time. I wasn't paying attention to who walked in, but I figured they were going to sit next to me. I was right – Edward Cullen said, "Hello," as he pulled out the chair and sat down.

I paused at his sweet scent, and then said, "Hey, I'm Bella."

"I know," he replied smugly, though with curtness that let me know he was barely breathing, if at all. "I'm Edward, nice to meet you." After that, Edward turned back to the front of the classroom and ignored me. From the corner of my eye, I noticed he quit breathing. His eyes darkened to black, then went back to his normal golden color. His left hand curled into the underside of the desk and my ears picked up the sound of wood breaking.

The teacher continued talking, and I ducked behind my now-brown hair as Edward glared at me with black eyes. A few minutes later, he shifted in his chair, released the desk, and slowly his eyes brightened again to gold. They stayed that color until the bell rang for one last time. The vampire turned to me, both him and the bell drawing me out of my thinking.

"You have to go to the office, right Bella?" Edward asked.

I nodded. The Twins were closer to the office, so they would meet me by the car after they turned in their slips. It would have been suspicious if all three of us were in each class together, so we dealt with the fact I didn't have a guard other than Lutie-Loo.

"Do you want me to walk you?"

I didn't know what was on his mind, but I decided to be nice to the vampire for Carlisle's sake. "Sure, Edward," I told him. We stood and walked out the classroom side by side.

Lutie-Loo flew off my shoulder and I lost track of her small form in the hails of mist surrounding me. Edward said nothing and we continued to walk for a few minutes before I realized we were leaving the grounds of the school and heading to the forest surrounding the portables. "Where are we going, Edward? The office is the other way?" I asked once we passed the first trees.

He did nothing but growl at me, and darkness ran over his golden eyes, hiding the color again. Edward turned to me and grabbed me around the shoulders, efficiently lifting me from my feet. I unleashed an invisible rope with my glamour for Sonya and Kierston to follow, should anything happen. Now that I thought about it, Lutie had probably gone to alert them I wouldn't be at the car right away.

Edward, with me in his arms, took off at vampire speed and raced through the trees. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I had a pretty good idea I wouldn't last without help. I screamed with my mind in octaves too high for a human or vampire to hear. The noise carried and I felt with my glamour that Sonya, Kier, and Lutie were running to me now, though in Lutie's case, flying or holding on to someone.

Edward stopped suddenly in the forest of green and nearly slammed me against a tree. If I had been human, a couple ribs would have broken. However, Edward took no notice and drove his mouth to my neck, where he opened his lips, licked my skin once, and bit down into the major vein in my system.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this, and sorry for the cliffy, but I had to end it sometime, and no other place in the chapter would have been right. **

**I'm still not holding anyone to reviews (though that would make me happy if you did review).**

**Happy Tuesday!**

**Moony **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, here's another chapter of Changeling, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Moony**

* * *

I gasped as my heart worked harder with the loss of blood and the venom from his teeth entered my body. Before the pain became mind-numbing, I ran my hand across my necklace and grasped the four-leafed clover. The power of the clover sent my human appearance falling to the ground in crumbles of paper-thin pieces. The pigments of my hair lightened to green, and I felt my wings against my back, squished between me and the tree. My fingers elongated, and with them came small reserves of strength and weapons.

I pressed against Edward's jaw, my vision fuzzy with loss of blood. He pulled away when he felt something different, and gasped, my blood staining his lips. His once gold, then black, eyes had turned a bright blue, filled to the brim with fey blood. Blood thirst quickly overcame his questions, and he lunged for my neck again.

I brought up a knife with a gold handle and cold iron for the blade. I rarely used it because of my allergy to iron, but it would harm even a vampire, spelled as it was. The thin blade was designed to fit between ribs, but Edward slipped to the side and I grazed his chest with the tip. It swung past him and I fell forward, dizzy.

Edward caught me and formed shackles with his hands around my wrists. He leaned into me and bit on the other side of my neck.

I faltered and would have fallen, if Edward hadn't supported my weight. I concentrated on breathing in and ignoring the venom coursing through my veins. It burned, and I felt it attack my cells. I ignored the pain and tried to concentrate on using my glamour to keep the venom from my heart.

I was about to faint, when three gasps and two pairs of hands pulled the vampire from me.

Sonya and Kierston bound Edward with silver chains, spelled to be unbreakable, even with the strength of vampires. Once done, Kierston bent down and raised me up. She was out of her human glamour, and her black hair fell across her flaming red eyes. She picked me up and studied the marks on my throat. Kier said nothing but pain filled her eyes. There was no known cure for vampire bites…but I knew one.

"Take me to…Carlisle," I breathed out, before passing into oblivion.

* * *

I woke in what must have been the Cullen's home. Carlisle stood over me with a worried look. Next to him was Esme, her eyes filled with anger beside the worry. The rest of the Cullen children stood behind the couple, except for Edward, who was probably with Kierston and Sonya based on their absence.

"Mikayla, tell me you are alright; I don't want your parents to have Edward killed…" Carlisle spoke up first.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Where did you find the powder?" I asked him.

"When we last visited the mound, Ravus and Val gave some of the Nevermore to us…they said for me to use it only in case of emergency. I am glad it came to good use."

"Remind me to thank them when I get back to New Jersey," I spoke aloud.

"What are you talking about, that her parents have the power to have Edward killed?" Rosalie asked. She was the one Cullen, now next to Edward, that I didn't like.

"Your adopted parents, little vampire, are subjects of my parents. My father is Lord Roiben, my mother Lady Kaye, of the Unseelie Court. I am, essentially, a faerie princess. Although I won't take the throne unless my parents are killed and the killer doesn't want the throne…which I very much doubt," I trailed off.

The Cullen's, except Esme and Carlisle, stopped talking amongst themselves.

The door opened and Sonya and Kierston hobbled through. "He got away," Kier said, before she tipped sideways and would have landed on the floor if Emmett hadn't been by her.

I swung my legs from the side of the couch and stood gracefully, showing great difference to the Cullen children who had seen me at my klutzy-est moments in school. Emmett carried Kier to the couch I had been on and laid her down. Sonya hobbled her way over and nearly fell on her twin in a collapse of legs. Both were out cold and I saw why: both had random bite marks on arms and neck, along with burns from the dangerous iron.

I hissed, and heard the door close as all vampires except Carlisle left the room with the scent of _very _appealing fey blood in the air. They all probably went to find Edward and see the monster that had returned.

I blended the Nevermore powder into a glass of water and Carlisle helped me tip the Twin's heads up for them to drink the mixture.

In minutes, they were healed and had resistance built up from iron in the house. "I hate vampire venom," Sonya said.

"That one was very difficult to deal with. I don't think I've met another vamp quite like him," Kier replied.

I sighed and turned to Carlisle, leaving the Twins to conversation. "Could you do something for me?" I asked him.

"Anything for you, as long as Edward is out of harm's way."

I couldn't guarantee that much, so I didn't respond. "Is there any way you could fake my death so I can resume my life without the human glamour covering me?" My parents wanted me to wait until I was eighteen, when I was immortal like them, to return home and live there, when I would have the full fey powers, and essentially be immortal. **(This differs from Tithe, but Black doesn't really mention anything on the subject, so I am adding the 'come into full power' from something else I've read or heard.)**

"Where will you stay? And what's your blood type so I can get an unclaimed body from the morgue?"

"B-negative, and if it's alright with you, could the Twins, Lutie-Loo, and I stay here for a week, until our birthdays have passed? I am guessing you are going to stage a car accident and then burn 'my' body?" I said.

"Okay, thank you very much, Mikayla, and I will have Jasper and Emmett on it. They will also get a couple corpses for Sonya and Kierston so they don't have to go to school and can leave with you. In the meanwhile, you girls can stay in the basement."

"I thank you, Carlisle, and you must return to court more often. It has been too long," I told the doctor, frowning at the door where his vampire children had left.

"I thought you had known when we last visited the mounds, Kay," he answered.

I sighed and dropped the subject. "Edward's eyes will never lose the blue color, though it will fade and become a slight background to the gold or black, or red if he chooses humans again. Not that he would," I hurriedly added when Carlisle nearly glared at me.

"Why won't the color go away?" Esme asked.

"Why, the glamour of course! If he is to go to the Fey Mounds, he is shown to have little restraint around our blood, and will be watched closer than others. Basically, he with blue eyes tells us fey to watch ourselves." I wished I had listened to my own advice, but it was too late. Edward would be scarred for life – or death in his case. I sighed to myself and stood up. Carlisle and Esme did the same, and helped me get the Twins on their feet without falling. "If you don't mind, could we go to the basement and rest for now?" I asked.

"Go on, it's the door to the right of the kitchen. I can imagine Alice will have food for you soon."

The Twins and I thanked him and we slowly moved to the stairs, sore with the after effects of Nevermore.

* * *

**So, was it good or bad? I am asking for a review, though I am not demanding, and I shall say 'Please'. **

**I hope you all have good weekends, and I have to say 'Yay!' to the fact I have a three and a half day weekend!**

**Until I update again,**

**Moony**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, another chapter this week. I hope you all enjoy, while I sit here, ecstatic that I have a snowday, and essentially a four-and-a-half day weekend. **

**Enjoy!**

**~Moony**

* * *

The week staying at Cullen's passed quickly. Sonya, Kierston, and I were all officially dead to the town of Forks.

***Flashback***

I first called Charlie when I reached the basement, leaving a message on his phone's machine to say I'd be back later. I made up something along the lines of being in the city with a couple friends that I had met in school, and that I was buying books and music while they shopped for clothing.

Alice ran to the school's parking lot and picked up the Thing from the back of the lot and drove it to the house. When she ran into the basement where the Twins and I were resting, she carried clothes and told us to change so she could dress up the bodies when the boys brought them back from the hospital.

A while after that, the boys returned.

"That looks nothing like me!" I cried out when Emmett brought in the brunette Jane Doe to play Bella.

"Yeah, I know, but she's mostly human, so use your weird faerie powers and fix her up!" he responded.

I laughed at the clown, and cracked up even harder when Jasper and Carlisle carried in the Jane Doe's for Sonya and Kierston. It was quite an odd sight to see vampires carrying around dead bodies. Carlisle had a bag filled with blood from donations over his shoulder, to give the impression that, in the accident, the Twins and I bled out before burning to death from an imploded car engine. The glamour placed on the bodies would fade away before the funeral would come around, and we needed the bodies to be unrecognizable. Hence, the car crash burning the corpses.

Alice and Rosalie shoved all three male vampires out of the room and, with Esme assisting, swiftly changed the hospital gowns to the outfits the Twins and I wore today. They were polite to the bodies, letting them have some sense of dignity in death.

We three watched from the couch as the vampires held their breath around the stagnant human blood. When finished, Alice called me over to glamour the features into the disguises the Twins and I wore.

The vampires helped me with the exact tones, including changing the pallor of bluish skin in death to a healthier color, which would char in flames. Hair changed, and I put rings with glamour on the Twins' twins. They had refused to give up the metal, so I had to make the jewelry myself.

Finally, after half an hour, the bodies looked like exact replicas to the Twins and I complete down to the inch of height.

The vampires ran the bodies to my truck, leaving the driver's side empty for the time being. Carlisle, the least affected by human blood, splashed the donations onto the fabric of the truck, and the bodies themselves. Crashing the truck would create injuries, so the bodies were unmarred to the surface.

Carlisle took the poor excuse of a vehicle and drove away, to set up the accident. The car would crash on the twisting road into town, having crashed into a tree that then fell onto the car, crushing the running engine and doing something that would result in a really big fire and/or explosion.

Alice told him the exact time to hit the tree, when no one would be driving on the road to notice the vampire get out of the car, and then for him to push a huge tree onto said car. She told us it would be a bit for anyone to drive by, and by the time a person did, the only way to figure out who was in the car would be the license plate, and dental records (which Carlisle had carefully made illegally from the normal humans, and entered into the hospital records).

When the vampire came back to his home an hour later, smelling of blood and smoke, I broke into a smile along with the Twins, and we relaxed, comfortable in our faerie bodies, which we would stay in for a long time to come.

***End Flashback***

The funerals were held the day before Isabella Swan's birthday, so the twelfth of September. Most of Forks attended, including the Twins and I, though we had used glamour to make ourselves invisible to the human eye.

The day when my birthday came around, few things changed. I hadn't told any of the Cullen's what day it was, and Alice was unable to see fey in her visions. The Twins secretly gave me small presents of knives in the woods beyond vampire hearing. They said the knives were from the courts, and they had gone back to the house they were in for a short period of time to claim the gifts.

Power came to me as glamour, and I noticed in my appearance I had a strong aura around me, unnoticeable to vampires. Even though they were immortal and counted as part of the Dark Court, vampires didn't have the Sight unless changed with it.

I was stronger than the Twins for the three days they were seventeen, and then they turned too.

My glamour was stronger than theirs, but only because I wasn't as dedicated to war as them. Both Twins were physically stronger, though the added muscles weren't noticeable to the eye.

Gifts to them from me were a matching pair of long bows, each with two dozen arrows, all hidden in my bag from the airport security. I had flown back to Charlie's house the night before the Twins' birthdays to raid my old room for belongs of importance, including the presents.

Sonya and Kierston were ecstatic about their gifts, and the day after their birthdays, they immediately began practicing on dead trees in the woods while I honed my knife-throwing skills a distance away.

It was safer for us to be in the woods as Edward had fled to visit another coven of animal-drinkers in Alaska, and the other Cullen's gave us space. Carlisle was at work in the hospital, while the teen vamps went to school for appearances, and Esme worked as an interior designer in Seattle during the days.

The time alone with my best friends was relaxing, and we all enjoyed the change from the normal hustle of life at Court, though we missed it greatly.

* * *

**So how was it? Have a good week, and I will update again when I have the next chapter finished and edited.**

**~Moony**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers, I hope you all hand enjoyable weekends and the works :). This is the last real chapter of Changeling; the next will be the Epilogue, then two shorts set from different points of view. Enjoy the following!**

**~Moony**

* * *

Exactly a week since my eighteenth birthday passed. Sonya, Kierston, and I were inside the Cullen's house, taking a break from weapons during a heavy rainfall. Everyone else was gone from the house, so I was surprised when there was a knock on the Cullen's front door. Who would be here at this time?

Lutie-Loo flew from my shoulder and, remaining invisible and silent to all but the fey, looked through the peephole. She flew back to us and said in her high-pitched voice, "Its two vampires, in the cloaks of the Volturi. You should open the door."

I smiled up at her and nodded my thanks, and walked from the kitchen. I pulled open the door, and there stood Demetri and Felix, with the hoods of their cloaks down. I grinned and stepped forward, hugging Demetri first, then Felix.

Both hugged me tight in response and I said, "Come on in, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme won't mind."

Demetri and Felix worked for my parents secretly, but openly were guards for the Volturi.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them when we were all seated on couches on the Cullen's living room. Each time I thought that, I smiled to myself. Living, really.

"Your father heard from somewhere that an Isabella Swan, Morrigan Shade, and Layla Shade were dead, killed in a car accident. He asked us here to investigate. When we went to the crash site, we were quite a bit shocked to smell Carlisle's scent all over the tree, and surrounding area. So Felix scented out the path, and we followed it here, only to find you, Miss Mikayla. So are you going to tell us what happened, and why you are staying with Carlisle?" Demetri explained.

I was hesitant to mention Edward, as Carlisle had been pleading with me most of the week to allow him to live. I couldn't _not_ mention the vampire. His bite marks were evident on the Twins and me, shining bumpy skin on our normal whiteness.

Kierston sighed next to me, and took my job of explaining the past. "One of the Cullen vamps was called to Mikayla's blood, so he 'walked' her to the office, while really heading into the trees. There, he attacked Kay and drank her blood. She dropped the human disguise surrounding her, and tried to stab the vamp with a venom-coated, spelled iron blade. Sonya, Lutie, and I were too late, and the vamp had already bitten both sides of her neck. So Sonya chained him up, while he was on a fey-blood high, and I picked up Kay. We ran here, and Carlisle came back from the hospital and gave Kay Nevermore, which countered the venom by strengthening her glamour."

"You see," Sonya continued, "we had met Carlisle and Esme the night previously, but Kay had known them years past when they visited the court. Val and Ravus gave Carlisle Nevermore then, in case of emergencies, and it was useful."

"Right, and then the vampire's blood lust increased, and he attacked Sonya again. We took him outside, and after a battle which involved all three of us hurt, he ran off to Denali, we believe. My sister and I got the Nevermore in time, so only random cells throughout our bodies were changed," Kier finished.

"Which Cullen attacked you?" Felix demanded. Usually, he was a softie, but with the news, his cold, guard exterior came up full-force.

"Well, we promised Carlisle we wouldn't mention which vamp it was because he wants him to live…" I said. I was good with keeping promises, but Felix might get it out of me. How, I have no idea, but he was a good worker that way. Hence the reason my father kept him secretly employed. The reason was also joined by the fact he was a hugely muscled, human-drinking vampire.

"Mikayla, I'm going to get the answer out of you, one way or another, and it will be better if you just tell me now, before I have to get forceful," he threatened, standing up at towering over me.

"Felix, I really wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned him. He knew nothing good would come of threats, as he had been friends with me since before Carlisle and Esme's visit. Payback was sweet, and I enjoyed the feelings of revenge.

The huge vamp sighed, and was about to speak again, when the newly-repaired front door burst open. "Mikayla, Twins, the Volturi are on their way! I saw them around the crash!" Alice nearly screamed when she ran into the room we were all seated in. "Oh, it looks like you already knew that…"

I smiled at the pixie-like vampire and said, "Alice, meet Demetri and Felix of the Volturi guards and Unseelie Court."

She looked curiously at us, with Felix hovering over me, and Demetri seated on the other couch between Sonya and Kierston. "Well, it looks like you're already acquainted. Alice Cullen, nice to see you both again, and please, when you see Aro, tell him I still must decline his offer of joining the Volturi yet again," she said politely. Her usual bouncy exterior was held still, and it was a shock for me to see her still.

"Are _you_ going to tell us which Cullen attacked our fey?" Demetri questioned her.

"Nope! I don't have to, and Carlisle _did_ want us to not mention him," Alice replied, as she returned to her normal bouncy exterior, hopping up and down as if in a sugar rush.

My life would be much easier if I just turned Edward in to the Volturi and my parents, but I knew Carlisle and Esme would never forgive me. Chances are, neither vamp would return to court, so I wouldn't see them again. I really liked the couple, so I kept their secret.

Felix growled and told Alice, "Tell the rest of your coven that we are taking Mikayla, Kierston, and Sonya back with us to New Jersey tomorrow. Say your goodbyes tonight; the plane takes off at seven A.M."

"What, we're leaving already, Felix?" Sonya said. A smile spread over her face; the rainy town was depressing to her, though New Jersey wasn't any better.

"Yes," Demetri responded. "We'll go and pick up your belongings from the houses you were in," he continued, "well, at least those of importance. Felix will be around with the rental tomorrow at five thirty, so have your other belongings ready please."

"Please don't hunt in this area; we need to keep away suspicions, and we would have to move if anything happened," Alice spoke quickly. She then ran from the room, and I heard her up in her and Jasper's room, doing stuff.

With that, Felix moved back from me after kissing me once on the forehead, a fatherly gesture, and Demetri hugged each of the Twins and me before both walked from the house. I heard them run in separate directions, their capes flapping behind in the wind.

* * *

**I do hope you all liked it :). I'll just ask, not beg, for a review, considering I am done and all with the writing. If I get a bunch of reviews, I'll update again by Friday, maybe sooner if you all are nice.**

**~Moony**


	11. Epilogue

**Ah, this is the final chapter before the two short scenes. I hope you all enjoyed the story!**

**~Moony**

* * *

Alice was still in her room, and school had been let out an hour previously. The other Cullen children were out hunting before the Twins and I left the next day. Felix and Demetri, having gotten our belongings, were in another city far from Forks, hunting humans.

I was resting on the sofa, talking with Sonya and Kierston, when the Cullen's doorbell rang. I sighed and pulled a false glamour around myself. The person I turned into had black hair and dark skin, with green eyes the color of my normal hair, far from the appearance of the late Isabella 'Bella' Swan. Whoever was at the door I figured wouldn't notice my looks enough to care I didn't look normal, or like someone that would stay at the Cullen's house.

I got off the warm couch with a groan and walked to the door. I opened it with surprise in the back of my mind, for few people knew where the Cullen family lived. Those who knew were too intimidated by the family to actually stop by.

There on the porch were three of the girls from school, all in the dead Bella's homeroom class – Mizzy, Casey, and Marissa.

Casey had tears running down her face, making her mascara and eyeliner run into raccoon-like circles around her eyes. Marissa was crying too, but she had waterproof makeup on, or none at all, for her face was clear. Mizzy just stood there, looking at a loss for being in the same place as the others.

Marissa spoke in a harsh scream, "WHY DID YOU KILL THE BABY!?" I had no answer to her question – the real Isabella Swan was still alive and safe in New York (the Seelie Court's location is New York City) – wasn't she?

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about…" I stuttered.

I thought the girls would answer me, but they turned and jumped off the porch and into sprints, fleeing from the Cullen's house.

"Kay, what was THAT?!" Sonya called. I could hear her laughter from where I was at the door.

"I have no idea…" I said, still starring after the girls until they faded into the mists of twilight.

Alice's high-pitched voice rang through the house, and she said, "I had a vision of that! I knew something funny was going to happen before you all left!"

I was still at the door, and I heard an engine start further up the driveway. I shook my head and closed the door as I stepped inside and back to my friends.

* * *

Felix and Demetri were indeed waiting for us at five thirty the next morning. All the vampires were outside to see us off, except Edward.

"I'm going to miss you, Kay," Carlisle said, hugging me tightly before backing away to allow Esme in.

"It was good to see you again, dear," she told me in her quiet voice. I smiled up at the woman, and as she backed away, I heard Emmett and Jasper talk with the Twins.

Emmett told Sonya, "Er, I'm really sorry about holding you back like that when Edward went crazy…please don't kill me!" Sonya was one fierce blonde.

Jasper sent a burst of calm around. I had learned his powers were emotions, but in this case it didn't help. Sonya and Kierston both held grudges on the vampires, and they found it amusing to threaten them. The amusement was hidden deep enough that Jasper couldn't tell what it was, and he remained slightly terrified.

I just shook my head as Alice jumped around in front of me. Either that vampire was on caffeine, or Jasper really needed to watch where he sent the calm. "It was so nice to meet you, Mikayla, and I am definitely going to visit you sometime!" she screeched out.

I laughed and gave her a small hug. Rose was next to talk to me. "Well, it was nice knowing you," she said. I smiled and held my arms out for a hug. She grinned at me, and hugged back.

"It was nice meeting you, Rose. You have to visit when the rest do," I told her. We weren't the best of friends, but we got along. "In fact, everyone should come and visit. I'm sure my parents would like to see you again," I said to Carlisle and Esme, "and the Twins and I could use some entertainment now that we don't have anywhere important to go."

Emmett suddenly grinned, and he stepped to where I was and gave me a hug. "I will gladly visit. I'm sure there will be something fun for me to do at court," he said with an evil look toward Sonya.

Rose and I smacked him on the head and he brought a pout to his face. I giggled at his antics before I said, "Please do come to court soon; I'd like to see you all again."

"We'll be there for the holidays," Carlisle spoke.

I nodded, and turned to the car, where Felix was waiting by the back door. Demetri was driving, and the Twins and I had the back row. Kierston got in first, so I'd be between her and Sonya.

As we backed from the Cullen's house, I waved from the back window once before turning to the Twins. "Let's have some fun while we have time," I said.

When we reached the airport, a half hour faster than the drive down, I was with brown hair cut to my shoulders, with tanned skin and green eyes, again matching my natural hair. My ears were once again rounded, and my back was bare, my wings hidden completely. Lutie-Loo sat on my shoulder, still invisible to the human population.

Kierston kept her black, purple, and blue hair, her eyes a dark purple, matching her hair, and Sonya's hair was blonde, though not the silvery color of fey. The Twins kept their skin color alike, but hid the pointed ears.

Felix and Demetri had ditched the heavy Volturi-guard cloaks to reveal citizen clothing. They both looked a bit uncomfortable, considering the cloaks kept them from the sun. Luckily, Alice had looked into the future before we left, and she Saw enough to tell it would be raining heavily in New Jersey when we landed.

Our weapons were hidden from security, some in our bags, and some on our beings. We boarded the flight at exactly seven, and the five of us were in first class. Demetri and Felix were careful to stay away from the closed windows for later in the flight, when we would pass through the rain clouds and be on level with the sun.

Fifteen minutes passed before the small plane was taxied to the runway. I opened the window enough to watch as we took off.

When the plane was about to clear the clouds, I looked down once to see, in the top of a tree, a white figure swaying in the winds of our passing.

I shook off the appearance of the vampire and shut my window, reclining in the seat for the rest of the flight home.

* * *

**Okay, this is how the story ends. I know, she and Edward don't end up together. I have to say, I planned this differently, but it turned out wrong in the writing, so Kayard doesn't work out.**

**There will not be a sequel for the story. However, please go to my profile and vote for whether or not you all want a beginning story, set when Mikayla was younger. The story would take place from the time Roiben and Kaye decide to make Mikayla a changeling, until I reach a point in her later years. So, please please please go vote, and if enough of you decide on yes for a prequel, I will begin writing, and it should be out sometime, either March or April, mayhap earlier. **

**The poll will close at the end of March.**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me through the eleven chapters. Major thanks go out to all who reviewed!**

**The next chapters that come out after this aren't really chapters; they are just smidgens from Alice and Edward's point of views about Mikayla.**

**Thank you all again!**

**~Moony**

**P.S. Thanks goes to Miz636, Totally-Yatal, and a friend from school who doesn't have an account here. People should definetly go and read the fics written by the two wonderful authors above. Yep, you get mentioned here for the support :)**

**~Moony**


	12. Edward's POV

**The following is dedicated to 'Miss Uncoordinated and a SSVO' for the recommendation to write it. This is my first dedication, so I hope you feel special!**

**This is a small side story to Changeling from Edward's point of view, describing his bloodlust for Bella/Mikayla, and the affair with the Twins following it. This is slightly out of character, and quite long as it involves what happened in Mikayla's unconscious time.**

**I am sick, and have been puking my guts up since Wednesday night, after swim practice. I'm so dehydrated and dizzy its not even funny, considering liquids nor solids will stay _down!_**

**Ung, here's the extra.**

* * *

How she knew about Carlisle and Esme, without being told, I'd never know. I couldn't read her mind, or those of the twin sisters sitting on either side of her in the cafeteria. I glared at the girl over my lunch, and my siblings were staring in curiosity at the three girls, and the brunette's secretive knowledge.

In class, when she walked past that fan, I smelled her scent for the first time, and it was mind-blowing.

Her blood called to me, stronger than any other human I had ever smelled. In class, she was shy, ducking behind her hair…as if purposely teasing me with the tantalizing scent of her.

I made plans for killing her in the class of humans. So many would die and I would be happy regardless, filled to the brim with her warm blood. But I couldn't kill her in the room. Carlisle would understand if I killed one – the one that called to me – but others would make him even more disappointed in me. He would be disappointed anyway, but I had to drink her blood or I would go insane.

I read the minds of the humans around me, and few were looking at me. Only Newton, Mike Newton, was, and two other girls with small crushes. Newton was thinking that Bella had done something spectacular, and stabbed me with a pencil to get such a reaction. If only he knew, that nothing short of another vampire could hurt me!

I sent my mind over the area, to Alice. She was too busy with visions of Jasper to check on the rest of the family's futures, especially mine. For once, I was majorly pleased with Jasper and his urges to suck humans dry.

I asked Bella if she'd like me to walk her to the office once the bell rang, and she accepted. We both stood and walked from the classroom with our books in our arms, soon surrounded by a thick blanket of fog. I led her away from the office, and she didn't know any better.

Minutes passed as we walked and I led her farther from civilization, toward the woods on the outcrops of the buildings. She still wasn't perceptive enough to realize where we were going.

We walked past trees, and the human finally figured out we were going in the wrong direction. She spoke, and her sweet voice angered me. Why should someone with blood so appealing sound so innocent? I was risking everything because of one girl.

I grabbed her around her thin shoulders and took off in a sprint into the green forest. When I could no longer hear cars with my super-hearing, I slammed the girl into a tree. I was surprised not to hear any bones break, but I ignored my inquisitive mind and drove my mouth towards her tempting neck, blue blood-filled veins standing out against the starkness of pale, creamy skin.

A small taste of her delicious skin, and I bit into flesh, and the artery. Warmth filled my mouth, and I quickly swallowed. The venom from my teeth entered her blood stream, and I felt her tremble with the pain and blood loss.

I lost the small sense of control I had, and didn't notice anything beyond my eyes changing colors as her blood entered me.

A hand touched my jaw, and I pulled back at its difference with a small gasp of unneeded air. Through wide and clouded eyes, I saw I wasn't drinking from a human, but from another creature magnificently beautiful. Her hands had an extra joint in the finger, which alerted me. The bone structure under the white, not creamy, skin was delicate and sharp. Once-invisible facial rings shone brightly in gold. From bright green hair stood pointed ears, and the once-brown eyes were pure black, the whites included. Something peaked over the girl's shoulders, and I saw wings, delicate in color with fine veins running through the rainbow surface.

I saw weapons at her waist, but I took no discern at them. I felt the creature move under me, and I felt a graze against my ribs as I shifted to the side. She fell forward with the momentum, and would have collapsed to the ground had I not grabbed her wrists.

I ducked my face into the other side of the creature's neck, breaking the skin and suckling at the blood once more. Great quantities of venom were entering her body, and I felt something tingle in the air as she fought the effects.

Her breathing slowed, and I heard three gasps behind me, none belonging to my family. Hands grabbed at me, one pair clenching around my jaw and forcing it open and away from the girl's neck, the other taking my arms from her wrists and tying them together with a material.

I laughed and tried to pull my arms apart, but shockingly the material held, and I felt the imprint of chains against the marble-hard flesh of my wrists.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl holding onto my bound wrists. I recognized her as one of the twin sisters from school, new and holding much attention from the school's population. She was taller than the creature, with silvery-blonde hair framing a face with skin the same pale color, and bright cornflower blue eyes shone brightly **(This is Sonya, go to chapter 4 if you want a more detailed overlook.)**.

The other person, another girl and Twin to the first (how on Earth did I not overpower them? Oh, right, I was concentrating too hard on the blood of the creature) with long black hair glimmering purple and blue was bent over the creature. I saw, when she glanced back to the person behind me with a worried look, her eyes were the burgundy color of old blood, creepy to see on a creature so obviously not a vampire **(Kierston, again chapter 4)**.

Both females were armed with knives and swords, and a matching pair to both was carefully wrapped, letting none of the blade touch the skin of the girls. The black-haired one saw the creature's knife discarded on the wet soil and picked it up delicately by the hilt. She pulled something out of thin air and wrapped the blade in it, before drawing the weapon out, spotless, and sliding it into a fitted sheath on the creature's hip.

She peered at the creature's neck in despair, and the creature spoke, mentioning my adopted father and creator, before passing out.

The black haired girl looked into the air and said in a demanding tone, "Hurry, Lutie! Fly to Carlisle at the hospital and tell him to run back to his house; we'll bring Mikayla and the vamp there!"

I looked up and saw nothing, concluding the girl must be crazy. I knew she knew what my family and I were, and that she knew where we lived. The black haired girl bent over the creature, which appeared to be called Mikayla, and carefully picked her lithe form up, showing off muscles normal human women didn't posses.

I tried to read her mind for the first time, and I hit a wall, the same type as for the human Bella. The twin behind me had the ability to block me as well.

"Sonya, let's go," the black-haired Twin said.

"Should I carry him you think, Kierston, or do you trust him to run alongside us?" I doubted the blonde, Sonya, could carry me. I was heavy, my flesh having turned to stone, and I would fight to get away.

I let loose a growl, and a firm smack met the back of my head. "Shut up, you harmed our princess, and there is a chance she could die. She is our best friend, and you are coming with us whether you like it or not, damn vampire!" screeched the blonde.

"I guess that answers your question, Sonya. Let's go, and carry the vampire; I don't trust him not to run at all anymore."

The blonde's arms wound around my waist, and I felt my feet leave the ground. With a quick flip of her arms, I was on the ground on my back, my arms were tied close to my chest, and the chains were wound efficiently around my ankles. I was in a round ball, humiliating to me. Sonya picked my pathetic form up once more, and I saw no point for fighting the effort. Soon, we were speeding through the forest, faster than I could run. Both Twins kept a constant pace, and in minutes we were at my family's home, reached through a back way in the woods.

The Twins ran across the fern-filled yard to the front porch, where Kierston, with the creature secure in her arms, kicked in the door.

Sonya followed, and I saw Kierston set the creature on the couch in the main room before running off to find Esme. Sonya dropped me from her arms, and I landed on my back on the wood-over-cement floors. I quickly rolled into a sitting position, facing the creature, and was about to leap for her throat when I felt something press against my own.

"Move again and you lose your head," a dark voice threatened. I felt the iron flush on my skin, and I twitched forward, only to find it cut into the skin at the base of my neck. It split apart and I felt the poison enter my body. The blade of iron was coated with venom from a vampire, and it was immensely strong, stinging me enough to move back.

I concentrated on not moving my head as I slowly unwound the chains from my wrists and feet.

Esme ran into the room and nearly fainted (if it were possible for vampires to faint) when she saw the form on the couch and sprinted over to her. "Oh no, Mikayla, you have to fight the venom for a few minutes more until Carlisle gets here. I don't know where he put the Nevermore, and I can't help you! I knew I should have had him show me where he hid the stuff when we got back; now look at you!" Esme said gently to the unconscious form. She looked over at me, and anger filled her eyes, "Edward! How could you bite the third most important person to our family? And I'll bet that color of your eyes is from her, am I right?"

"What's so important about this creature that makes her the third most important person to us, Esme?" I asked fiercely as I secretly wormed my way from the bonds.

Esme blipped out of the room for a few seconds, and I knew from her mind she was getting damp rags, bandages, and a large cup of water with a spoon for Mikayla.

She sat on the edge of the couch as she swabbed the cloth over Mikayla's still-bleeding neck. Esme was breathing freely, and I knew Mikayla's fresh blood had no effect on my adopted mother. My teeth had made impressions on the girl's neck, both the top and bottom rows.

Sonya was still standing by me, though her knife was pulled back from my throat, enabling me to speak with Esme. Kierston was up in Carlisle's office with Esme's direction, looking for a glass bottle filled with some powder necessary for Mikayla. I kept my fingers on the chains, and they were slowly pulling from the tight hold on my legs. Luckily, I had no blood flowing through my system so my limbs weren't turning blue from lack of circulation.

Esme sighed and spoke, "This is Mikayla Rye. She's the daughter of Roiben and Kaye Rye, and they in turn are the Lord and Lady of the Unseelie Court. Kay is basically a faerie princess, and she's a good friend to Carlisle and I."

I was quiet for a second before I said, "So, what, she's a faerie?"

"Yes, she is."

"Why is she so important? I mean, yeah, she's a princess, but what effect does that have on vampires? Our rulers are the Volturi, not some guy in a dress with wings."

"Mikayla is important because her parents are the rulers over everything that goes 'bump' in the night, including vampires. Who do you think appointed the Volturi as rulers over vampires? The fey did, so many years ago."

"That still doesn't explain anything, other than that Mikayla is important. How do you know her?"

"Do you recall that time you and the others stayed in Denali for a while without Carlisle and I?"

I nodded my head to the question, remembering the time. Tanya had been flirting with me incessantly, and I about ripped her head off. The entire three months past in that manner while Carlisle and Esme were on another honeymoon.

"We weren't really in Russia for a honeymoon. Carlisle and I were in New Jersey, paying our respects to the new Lord Roiben, though at the time he had been holding on to the Unseelie throne for twenty-one years. He and his wife had had Mikayla thirteen years previously, and she was visiting home for the summer, spending time in her court to make up for the time she spent as Isabella Swan. She and the original Bella were switched at one year of age, and Kay had grown up under human pretenses, though she knew what she was from her guardian Lutie-Loo, who is now with Carlisle."

As Esme mentioned Carlisle, he ran through the door and up the stairs, into his office. Reading his mind, I saw he found Kierston looking for something. "What are you doing, Kier?" he spoke, which I heard without my mind.

"Carlisle, get the Nevermore and get down here before Mikayla dies forever!" Sonya said in a normal tone from behind me. I figured she had super-hearing too, for she knew exactly what was going on.

In Carlisle's mind, I saw him remove a floorboard from under his desk. In the hole it left was an object wrapped in layers of cloth. My adopted father crawled from under the desk and flew down the stairs, pulling away the layers to reveal a clear glass bottle filled to the brim with a grey powder. "How many bites does she have, when did the first bite occur, and how long has she been past out?" Carlisle said quickly as he gently pulled the wax from the lid of the bottle, and the cork with it.

"There are two bites, maybe ten minutes, and no more than six past out," Kierston said as she flew down the stairs after Carlisle.

He nodded and dumped two spoonfuls of the dust into the glass of water, which he quickly mixed around until it dissolved. Esme and Kierston supported Mikayla's shoulders as Carlisle tipped the mixture down her throat. When the glass was empty, Carlisle sighed in relief, and ran to the kitchen for more water and a needle, which he had in a medicinal kit under the sink. It was unnecessary, but Carlisle had many kits around the house so he could grab them in an emergency call from the hospital.

Back in the room, Carlisle spooned more of the powder into the small amount of water, enough to make the liquid foggy. He filled the needle with it and pulled Mikayla's arm toward him. With a spare rag Esme handed him, Carlisle made a tourniquet on the top of her arm for the veins to stand out. He carefully entered the needle into her arm, and I felt my eyes darken at the new scent of blood in the air. I growled and jumped forward, only to be restrained by a hand woven in my hair, and the same knife at my throat. I felt my skin slit another time, and the poison stung.

Carlisle didn't even look to me as he repeated the process on Mikayla's left arm. When he got to her throat, he carefully pulled back the cloth Esme had placed over the girl's neck. He emitted a soft growl as he examined her bite marks, before swabbing them over with a clean cloth, sprinkling more of the powder onto the cuts, placing band-aids over the sluggishly bleeding wounds. "Is her glamour fighting the venom?" Carlisle asked Kierston.

She looked at Mikayla before nodding to something I couldn't see. "Yes, the Nevermore acted like it does for iron. It's adding strength to her power, building it up and dissolving the venom as it moves through her system. It looks like the venom had time to change her some, as the glamour is brushing over places in heavier amounts than others. She should be back to normal in a half hour tops." I had no idea what she was talking about, but Carlisle was obviously relieved by her words.

For the first time since he entered the house, Carlisle looked at me. He crouched on the ground before me and sighed in disappointment. "I really wish you had come to me first. Mikayla would be safe then, and she could finish her high school years. You need to get out of here; your eyes are still black."

Carlisle stood and stepped back from me. I continued looking up at him, when I felt a sharp kick to the back of my head. I turned and came face-to-face with a being the size of a doll, with butterfly wings and attitude. "What is wrong with you!?" she exclaimed, before flying over to Mikayla's still form on the couch and settling in her hair.

The room was silent for a bit, save the four heartbeats, and the seven breathing forms. I quietly worked at my chains, and after another minute, they loosened enough for me to slip out of. When the chains were resting in my fingers, I stood, pushing back and catching Sonya by surprise. She fell back, the knife falling from her fingers. I slid my feet from the chains in a fast movement, and was soon my Mikayla's side. I picked up her arm and held her wrist to my open mouth. I was about to clamp down once more when Kierston and Sonya stabbed me simultaneously with venom-clad daggers. I sprang back, and Esme and Carlisle formed a front on the faerie princess lying on the couch.

"Restrain yourself, Edward! If you want to live, you must control your bloodlust!" Carlisle yelled. The form behind him didn't twitch, though the one resting in its hair did.

I growled at him, and struggled to her again as Sonya and Kierston grabbed an arm each and ran from the room to outside, carrying me between them. They threw me on the ground and quickly drew a sword and knife each, all tipped with venom, and made from cold iron.

I sprang to my feet and charged between the two, aiming to get back inside. With perfect coordination, the faeries blocked me, stabbing with the swords. I dodged Sonya's swing, but Kierston's connected with my side. As Kier pulled her weapon from my side, I jumped to her, and bit into the hand holding the weapon. Her blood filled my mouth, but it wasn't as tasteful as Mikayla's.

While distracted, Sonya dug her sword into my arm. I pulled from her Twin and lunged at the blonde, taking her to the ground and biting into her calf.

Bloodlust for both girls' blood overcame me, and I saw black spots as I drank from Sonya's leg. Kierston quickly got a knife into me, and I repeated the process, a growl spinning from my throat each time a blow broke my skin.

A car engine racing down the long driveway brought some sense back to me, but then the next Twin struck, and I went crazy again.

A moment later, I heard two screams of outrage from the Twins. I blinked and cleared the black dots from my eyes, to see Sonya and Kierston being held by Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rose were behind their mates, and all four were gazing at me.

I vaguely heard Sonya scream, "Just like training," before she pitched forward, much to the surprise of Emmett. She rolled along the ground and to her feet. I sprinted to the house, but Sonya matched my speed and cut me off. She pulled a blade from somewhere and it flew to me, hitting my shoulder. Sonya told her Twin, "Kierston, it'd be really nice to have your help, you know," panting from using her energy to chase after me.

I said nothing; just fell to my knees for support so I could pull the blade free of my flesh and bone. I threw the knife to Kierston, still in the grip of Jasper. I didn't understand what glamour was, but she used it to stop the knife from impaling her face. It landed with a crash, and Kier screamed, "Dammit, Sonya! Quit throwing your knives; that one's poisoned and its fucking hard to shield when some idiot is holding my arms behind my back, not to mention most of my glamour is keeping the venom from changing me!"

I ignored her and rose to my feet, chasing after Sonya again. Emmett joined me in my run, though he thought he was protecting me. "Shut up, Kierston, and get free already. This is extremely difficult, especially when I have two vamps chasing after me!" Sonya called to her Twin.

Kierston, taking matters into her own hands, screamed out, "Carlisle, your idiot fledglings won't let us go, and Edward's trying to get back to Mikayla! Could you do something? She's not waking up for another fifteen minutes anyways!"

When I herded Sonya away from the house, I turned back to the door, trying to get to Mikayla, but Carlisle appeared before me and I crashed into him. When I was back on my feet, Sonya was next to my creator, thanking him for his help. He mentioned something else, but I didn't hear.

Kierston ran at me suddenly, and her sword was in my back. I roared, but when I had turned around, she was already by her Twin and Carlisle.

Carlisle then told me, "Edward, you need to get some sense, control your hunger, and run to Denali! I seriously need to make sure the Twins and Mikayla don't die on me, and you're facing a death sentence already."

I knew I was facing death for drinking Mikayla's blood, and I let myself relax. I felt the hunger fade, and I knew my eyes were red.

Carlisle sounded depressed when he said, "I see it's too late now. Please, just get him out of here," and I knew something was wrong with my eyes. Carlisle turned from me then, and I heard my adopted siblings follow him, disappointment showing in all their faces.

I growled and turned to the Twins once more. They had caught their breath, but were a tad slower as they were exhausted from the venom fighting glamour.

In five minutes, I realized I wasn't going to win the fight. The Twins were careful not to kill me, or take off anything important, like a limb or my head, but my body was peppered with stabs, and my skin torn from the numerous cuts. I gave a last fleeting glance toward the house I inhabited for a year, with all my vampire memories inside, before I turned from the Twins and ran, jumping over the river in the back yard.

I headed in the direction of Denali, and the 'vegetarian' clan that lived there, doing as Carlisle had pleaded of me from the beginning. I'd try and forget the scent and taste of Mikayla's blood. I would heal my wounds, and get my eyes back to the gold I had grown accustomed to for the past eighty years of my existence.

* * *

**Ha-ha, exactly 4,000 words, the writing that is.**** I hope you all enjoyed that outlook into Edward Cullen's mind as he ravaged Mikayla and the Twins. Wow, that sounds slightly depressing... Oh well!**

**Please vote on my profile for whether or not you want a prequel to Changeling; it closes at the end of March. Please, do vote. I will probably only write more than five oneshots for it if people dont vote...**

**Moony**


	13. Alice's POV

**This covers, in Alice's point of view, from the point where Edward doesn't drive them home until she finds out what Mikayla is, and her importance to the sanity of her world. This is slightly out of character.**

**I'm sorry, but this is the last update for Changeling, ever, at least until I announce the results of the poll.**

**~Moony**

* * *

Edward wasn't in his Volvo when school ended. I was the first to reach his car, and I waited, sitting on the hood, for Jasper, Rose, and Emmett to show up, hopefully bringing Edward with them. I tried looking for a vision showing Edward, but nothing popped up, and I returned my focus to my husband's future as the school day ended and he was immersed in humans.

In one, his eyes were constantly shifting from black to gold and back again as he passed through different breezes, but I saw he would make it to the car without creating a rampage on the humans.

I twisted my mind from the vision, and waited a minute and forty-eight seconds for my mate to appear. I saw a couple human females stare after him as Jasper walked past, and I growled softly to myself. When he was by my side, I kissed him sweetly for a bit, before Rose and Emmett showed up. Emmett made some random joke about Edward on his disappearance, "So, it looks like we've finally driven Edward to the extreme. Pity he couldn't return the keys before he left us, don't you agree?"

I rolled my eyes, matching the look Rose set on her husband. As an added bonus to him, she smacked Emmett on the back of his head, hard enough for a sharp noise to be made.

"Oww, Rosie that hurt!" Emmett said which was funny considering he was made of stone.

I giggled, and bounced off Edward's car. I turned to Jasper and looked up at his face, disguising the gesture as a way for me to look into the future.

A frown came onto my face when a blank appeared before me, and I left the vision. "I can't see Edward at all. Does anyone know where he went?" I asked worriedly. Maybe I was losing my gift? I checked again on Jasper's future as a way to tell, and I wasn't. Jasper also wouldn't massacre the humans. It was only Edward's future that was having issues being read by me.

My adopted siblings and Jasper answered 'No' that they didn't know where he went, and I gave a time of twelve minutes and four seconds to wait, before Rose would open the car, hotwire it, and the rest of us would be inside in time for rain.

Rose and I talked about shopping over the coming weekend, while the men hunted. The weekend wouldn't be sunny, but Monday would, and that's when Rose, Esme, and I would go out for a short hunting trip while the guys would do other things.

Eight minutes past, and Edward still hadn't shown up. I told Rose, "You may as well hotwire the car, I doubt Edward will be here any time soon." I still couldn't see my brother in my visions, and I was slightly worried.

She nodded and turned from Emmett, reaching into her designer bag and pulling out a set of lock picks. It would have been easier for her to just break the handle to the car, but Edward would pitch a fit if she did. In thirteen seconds, she had jimmied the door open, and was under the dashboard working on the wires. She got the hood to the Volvo opened and pulled from the car's interior. In a few seconds, she had the car started. Rose gently pulled the hood down and replaced the plastic footboard before sitting in the driver's seat while the boys got into the back. I looked around the lot as she worked.

Across the isle, a rusted red truck was parked, one of few cars still in the lot. Two girls were sitting in the flatbed talking. I recognized them to be the girls from lunch who knew about Carlisle and Esme without being told. I wondered where the third girl, Bella Swan, had gone, and I figured she was the driver, and whom the Twins were waiting for.

The Twins were pretty enough to be vampires, nearly matching Rose in their beauty. Though complete opposites, it was obvious to everyone that Morrigan and Layla Shade were twins, even without knowing their last names.

Bella fit in nicely with the sisters, having the same skin color, and it was obvious they were close friends by the way the twins acted around her.

The girls' heads shot up and they looked at the edge of the truck for no apparent reason. I heard quiet swearing as I got into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, and I saw both Twins leap from the bed of the truck and run to the woods.

I shrugged my shoulders at the odd ways, and shut the door behind me. Rain fell a moment later.

Rose backed from the parking spot and drove at the speed limit through the parking lot. She soon sped to a faster speed than Edward once she was on the main road out of town to our house. The car wove through the damp roads, taking the turns neatly. In minutes, we were a mile from the edge of town.

I slipped into a vision at this point. "Hey Rose, slow to the speed limit; Police Chief Swan is going to drive on the road in twenty seconds."

She slowed, and fifteen seconds later, Charlie Swan drove past us, headed into Forks. When he was a safe distance away, Rose sped up again, rain pounding against the glass.

The three-mile driveway to our house appeared after a few minutes, and with it came the slamming of marble and large growls from females, and Edward.

The car suddenly sped faster as Rose heard, and Emmett and Jasper prepared to throw themselves from the Volvo when we arrived.

The sight before us was amazing and scary at the same time. Edward was in the front yard of our house, surrounded by two girls armed with swords and knives.

Edward was darting in to one girl at a time, snapping at them, occasionally landing his mouth on flesh and letting in venom. Each time, the other girl would spin and stab him with a weapon. Usually, everything would bounce off us, but the weapons the girls had were designed for vampires. Each time they hit our brother, a line would appear, boiling with venom. Edward would roar, and snap at the opposing, and the fight would repeat over again.

"Oh shit, that's the new girls from school, Morrigan and Layla Shade!" I cried out. I had seen their clothing and hair, and I knew it was them, even though their features had changed a bit. Morrigan's eyes were bright red, as if she was a vampire, and both twins had pointed ears. The twins moved with inhuman grace, and with the efficiency showing years with weapons.

Edward was crazy from bloodlust, and in the back of the car Jasper was shaking with the emotions flowing from him. Rose snapped the car into park, and all four of us flew out. Emmett and Jasper each grabbed a Twin, holding both arms back. I ran to Jasper's side and looked at my brother as he paused for a moment, facing the group of six. Morrigan and Layla screamed at an incredibly high pitch, and I winced in pain.

"Just like training!" Layla cried out, and she pitched forward to the ground. Unprepared, Emmett dropped her, and she tumbled once before standing and running to Edward.

My brother was suddenly moving at his fastest speed, but Sonya mirrored him and flipped a dagger from her back into his shoulder. "Kierston, it'd be really nice to have your help, you know," Layla panted as she ran after Edward.

He had fallen to his knees momentarily, and reached behind him to pull the blade out. With a flick of his hand, Edward sent the knife flying toward the black haired twin, still in the grasp of Jasper. A crash showed us the knife had landed two inches from Morrigan's, or Kierston's, face, suspended in air by a glittering object in the shape of a shield, roughly five feet tall and two feet wide.

"Dammit, Sonya! Quit throwing your knives; that one's poisoned and its fucking hard to shield when some idiot is holding my arms behind my back, not to mention most of my glamour is keeping the venom from changing me!" the Twin shouted.

"Shut up, Kierston, and get free already. This is extremely difficult, especially when I have two vamps chasing after me!" Indeed, Emmett had controlled his shock, and ran forward, trying to catch the blonde Twin. Edward was chasing her, but more for blood than anything. The moment the girl ran from the front door, Edward tried to run inside.

At that moment, the Twin held by Jasper screamed, "Carlisle, your idiot fledglings won't let us go, and Edward's trying to get back to Mikayla! Could you do something? She's not waking up for another fifteen minutes anyways!"

Carlisle's figure stood in the doorway, and a moment later he was at the bottom of the steps. Edward crashed into the adult vampire, and bounced back four feet. "Jasper, Emmett, let the Twins go! I need their help keeping Edward from someone very important that he attacked," Carlisle called out.

Emmett immediately stopped running, and the blonde Twin charged to Carlisle. "Thanks for your help, Carlisle," she said, panting.

"Yes, no problem Sonya, and I didn't create Jasper, Kierston, so don't call him my fledgling, thank you very much. Jasper, let Kier go already, you're being a nuisance," Carlisle said, very composed.

Jasper released the black-haired Twin, and she swung her sword at Edward's back when she was in range.

Edward roared, and turned to the girl, swinging his hand where she had been.

"Edward, you need to get some sense, control your hunger, and run to Denali! I seriously need to make sure the Twins and Mikayla don't die on me, and you're facing a death sentence already."

None of us had any idea what Carlisle was talking about, but Edward stopped running at the Twins. He turned to look at Carlisle, and we all saw the black fade from his eyes. Instead of gold, from his diet of animal blood, or red from the Twins, Edward's eyes shone bright blue, nearing the shade of Layla's eyes.

Carlisle sighed and spoke to the Twins again, "I see it's too late now. Please, just get him out of here," he said in a pleading voice to the Twins. Edward was his first companion, and meant a lot to the vampire. Carlisle turned from his first child, and walked into the house. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I followed him in. I tried to close the door, only to find that the knob had flown off and landed somewhere inside the house, and that the top hinge was broken. Regardless, I pushed it into place before walking over to where Isabella 'Bella' Swan, now Mikayla, rested on the couch.

Her appearance shocked me more than the Twins did. Her hair was bright green, with pointed ears passing through the strait locks. Rainbow wings peaked over shoulders, and her once-creamy skin was the pale color of snow.

Seven minutes after I walked into the house, Mikayla stirred. Her hand subconsciously pressed against her neck, where two large bandages were placed.

Pale eyelids flickered up, and then blinked until the room came into focus. Her eyes, once brown, were pure black, and in astonishing contrast to her skin.

Carlisle quickly asked the girl whether she was alright or not, because he would prefer Edward not be dead.

She assured him she was fine, and asked Carlisle where he got a kind of powder.

"When we last visited the mound, Ravus and Val gave some of the Nevermore to us…they said for me to use it only in case of emergency. I am glad it came to good use."

What was Carlisle talking about? I was usually perceptive, but in this conversation, I understood little of what was going on.

"Remind me to thank them when I get back to New Jersey," Mikayla said.

Where did New Jersey come into play? Why did Carlisle get a powder called 'Nevermore' that helped Mikayla recover come from people Mikayla knew of?

Rose was on a different topic than me completely. She asked, "What are you talking about, that her parents have the power to have Edward killed?"

Mikayla explained she was, essentially, a faerie princess. More would have been spoken, but the broken door was opened, and it fell to the floor. I heard Esme sigh, but then Kierston spoke that Edward got away. Emmett caught the girl as she fell to the ground, and carried her to the couch.

The clumsy Bella had no place in Mikayla, a being moving with the grace of a vampire. Sonya hobbled her way to the couch, and collapsed next to her Twin.

I left the room last, as Carlisle and Esme helped treat the Twins for wounds brought along by Edward.

The good vampire I knew was a terrifying creature, harming two strong beings in order to get to one. The one, Mikayla, was one of the most important people to my life, and I never knew it before today.

* * *

**How was that? It's a mix of both Changeling and Edward's POV, along with adding in other details. It's also 2,222 words. Creepy.**

**I wrote both this and Edward's POV in a time period of 4 hours…I guess sleep wasn't really appealing at the time.**

**So, please go and vote on my profile for whether or not you want a prequel to Changeling! **

**Major thanks, again, goes out to all my wonderful readers, and even more goes to those of you who reviewed.**

**~Moony**


End file.
